heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
I wanna be a Boy
"I Wanna Be a Boy" is the opening song to Teacher's Pet and the film spun off from the series. Lyrics Singer: Born on the wrong end of the leash, He was a dreamer Chorus: And a little schemer Pretty Boy: (Spoken) A dirty mutt living a dog's life Singer: But when he'd hear the bell for school Chorus: He started to drool One day he said, Spot Helperman: I'll take a chance! Chorus: Trade his leash for a pair of pants Singer: In a glance, school becomes his favorite pastime Spot: I have buried a bone for the last time! Spot: I wanna be a boy! Kids: He's so over just being rover Spot: I gotta be a boy! Chorus: This teacher's pet's gonna be a boy! Singer: Turns out he's a regular Einstein, And Leonard is treadin' a fine line Leonard Helperman: (Spoken) Why can't I be a normal kid like any other? Mary-Lou Helperman: (Spoken) Now, doodlebug, listen to mother! Spot: I wanna be a boy! Chorus: Lost his collar, now he's a scholar! Spot: I gotta be a boy! Chorus: This power pup's gonna be a boy! Spot: (Spoken) I do not wish to be a dog Chorus: Now this Bowser's ready for trousers! Spot: I gotta be a boy! Chorus: His nose is wet, but you can bet, He's teacher's pet he's gonna be a boy! Spot: Yes! Movie Version Lyrics Pretty Boy: Pants? Spot: Check. Mr. Jolly: Shirt? Spot: Checked. Pretty Boy: Tail? Spot: Tucked. Mr. Jolly: Eyebrows? Spot: Plucked. Pretty Boy: Ears in cap? Spot: Ooh, a table scrap! Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly: Chow? Spot: Demolished! Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly: Apple? Spot: Polished! World, here I come! Born on the wrong end of the leash, I was a dreamer Houses: And a little schemer! Spot: A simple mutt living the dog's life But the bell for school would make me drool! `Til I came up with this clever ploy Fire Hydrant: Which is to say, dressing like a boy Dogs: Now he thinks he can take other pets a peg down Spot: '''Hey, I'm a dog who's learned to keep his leg down! I gotta be a boy! '''Cats: He's so over just being rover Spot: I gotta be a boy! Kids: This teacher's pet thinks that he's a boy! Squirrel: (Spoken) He the bomb! Kids: He's a regular whiz kid Leonard: (Spoken) Yeah, but, Spot: Hey, that's how it is, kid. Leonard: Now that summer's here, be a dog like any other Spot: '''Leonard, Haven't you always wanted a brother? '''Leonard: I wanna have a dog! Spot: Hey, I'm off the leash now Girls: He's eating quiche now Spot: I Gotta be a boy Leslie: '''A boy, and nothing but a boy '''Leonard: (Spoken) Don't you think you're stretching? Spot: Quit your kvetchin'! Tyler, Trevor, and Taylor: He's Gotta be a boy Leonard: '''Spot, you can fake it, but you'll never be a boy! '''Spot: But soft, could what he says is true? Is this really just a phase I'm going through? Leonard: (Spoken) I sure hope so! Spot: Should I go back to serving man? Eat wholesome dinners from a can? Who needs French and scoring goals? Come on, let's bark and dig some holes! (Spoken: What am I, nuts!? Leonard, wake up and smell the kibble!) I gotta be a boy! Leonard: Scott, sit and stay now! Spot: What did you say now? Kids: He's gotta be a boy! Spot: I've got to be Leonard: It's not to be Spot: I long to be Leonard: You're wrong to be Spot: It's great to be Kids: Good trait to be Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly: We'd hate to be Spot: Can't wait to be Emma: My mate to be Leonard: Too late to be Spot:'''It's my fate to be... '''Scott and the kids: A boy! Leonard: A dog! Spot, Leslie, and Younghee: A boy! Leonard: A dog! Spot: A boy! Leonard: A dog! Spot: A boy! Leonard: Dog! Spot: Boy! Leonard: Dog! Spot: Boy! Leonard: Dog! Spot: Boy! Leonard: Dog! Spot & Leonard: Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Boy, Dog, Spot and the other kids (except Leonard): Boy!!!!!!!!!! Spot: (Spoken) Boy! Category:Music Category:Heroes' songs